Talk:Deck Guides/LAW/@comment-26896603-20150929022807/@comment-26896603-20150929052842
@Lis I feel 50M is high enough for a free BP attempt (laughs). Yeah - I'm still experimenting the worth of healers since I mentioned in S-L's blog (I think?) that I wanted to find a use for healing cards again. This setup I'm using works pretty well with me, since I get more turns to wait out awoken burst. That's your only form of real damage which never activates when you want it to. Jean was being stingy and only activated after T50? I don't fully recall - but it was a very long time. I would have been defeated at T40 if I didn't have PBR on the team. I wanted to make more teams and test more combinations then do an overall rating system, actually - but LAWs are so rare that I only get so many chances to test something thoroughly. Similar to how I wrote the AUB page, a tier listing and breakdown of higher success teams vs lower success was my initial idea to contribute here. I do 10 fights with 1 team before moving on to a new type of team, however. Testing all of Nep's suggestions listed in the blog is going to take a real long time (laughs). @Nep It's another personal LAW encountering issue - I've been tapped out more than anything in LAW fights - likely due to my entire team being Cool element while Decima is Passion. Fenrir and Dream Phantom give +750% DMG / 350% DEF - if I replaced DP, my DEF takes a painful plunge - if I replace Fenrir, I'm afraid I'll be missing some damage for the 4M (untested). Field is a pest - but I've not been fielded in a row or in every other turn. Field usually comes once every 6~11 turns (random average) for my fights - or I would have included a 2nd nuller by now. You can also avoid consecutive fielding if you fully buff yourself and have your unleasher proc on your nuller, which usually always happens - it allows you to go several turns unhindered since she won't field you over and over again until it works. It takes time for field to activate - and procing on your nuller is chanced. Having more unleash procs doesn't work for me since they go toward cards I don't want them to go toward - in the end, I chose to just use 1 unleasher since I'd be basing too many procs on chance. It's not accurate to say a team works or if it doesn't when everything about the team is based on chance. I experience field spam only if I debuff her DMG more than once or if I consecutively overbuff myself for no real reason - she uses field almost instantly after. I just encountered a LAW minutes ago and she used skills in this order: Fenrir buff at T1. Field at T3 (Nulled) DP buff at T3. Jean unleashes Fenrir for buff at T5. (2/3 remaining) Fenrir Burst at T7. Jean Burst at T11. Single Target at T13 (Nulled) (1/3 remaining) PBR burst at T14. Single Target at T24 (Hit PBR) Single Target at T30 (Nulled) DP burst at T31. Field at T44 (Unleash proced nuller, Nulled) (0/3 remaining) Single Target at T49 (LAW skill hit Charon) Single Target at T54 (Hit Fenrir) Single Target at T56 (Hit Jean) Fight end at T58 (Hit DP) I could have the numbers mixed up somewhere because of my STM - but that's all I remember of it.